redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deagy
Hi Deagy, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 13:13, 26 May 2009 Heys! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Fren, and you can always ask me for an illustration. Plus, you can read my fanfics, Fren's Quest or Avenger Tubistia! Thanks, and I hope you'll enjoy your time here! Frentiza Kozdru Can you show me how to fly? 13:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much for the welcome, Fren! <3 Deagy 13:43, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Welcome to Redwall Abbey! If you like Fan fiction, go here Again, Welcome! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 14:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) I'm considering reading your fanfictions, Shieldmaiden. :) Oh, and I see you're a Doogy fan. <3! Deagy 19:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy Ach, ye got me. Ah love his accent! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Me too, lassie! *failed accent* X3 I also love his arguments with Yoofus. Deagy 20:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy oooooh ya! And when the put him in the bonnet an' the crib! Hehehehe! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:21, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Heehee~! That was the funniest part of the book. x) Deagy 20:28, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy ya! hehehe! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Do you have a deviantART account? :3 Deagy 23:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy no. Not yet anyways . . . still cracking on Mom and Dad. Though I have a page here where I post my fan art. Wondering- could you write a fan fic about Doogy and Deanara? Must be a special girl to get Doogy's attention! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) They won't let you have one? :( Believe me, I'm trying to. Most of the time I can't "translate" my thoughts onto paper. x_x; I'll try to hurry up, though! Deagy 20:47, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy hmm maybe your OC (momentary brainfreeze) has her briother kidnapped (infant, her parents are dead) by vermin because they need away into Redwall Abbey. She gives chase tro get him back and mweets Doogy. I know It' bad. Best way to get ideas- read Redwall books or Redwall fan fics! that's what I do Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I'd be happy to beta it! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:05, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, that's kind of similar to the idea I had; Deanara and her twin brother, Dean (tacky, I know, but that's the beauty of it!), are kidnapped and forced into slavery by vermin corsairs while they were vacationing with their parents down south near the ocean. A few seasons pass (up to the time of after the epilogue in Rakkety Tam), and Deanara manages to escape /without/ telling Dean or her father (her mom is dead by then) to Mossflower woods, where the Guosim find her and escort her to the Abbey. Maybe I'll develop your idea a little bit more if I end up screwing mine up. XD Of course, I'll give credit to you. Beta it? Sorry-- I'm new to this stuff, so I don't /quite understand what you mean. Deagy 02:33, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Deagy